One Fateful Night
by MissFioLee22
Summary: {Set in Modern London} When Kikyo learns that her father has arranged for an Omiai (an arranged marriage) she makes, what she believes, is the biggest mistake of her life. But is the consequence truly a mistake of one drunken night? Or do the fates have bigger plans for this modern day Miko and her Demon one night stand?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Hey, welcome to my Fan Fiction.**

**Well, before I let you guys dive into the being that is my fan fiction, I thought I should take a bit of tie and explain a few (oh fewie.. A LOT) of things about the context of my story.**

**First things first, _I do not, shall not, and never will_, Character bash.**

**That's not who I am.**

**Now don't get me wrong, I don't care too much for the sulking cry baby thing that Kagome does sometimes. But she still had some great characteristics to her. She had a very important role in the series, aside from helping with the Jewel of Four Souls. - *continues rambling on* After all, she loved Inuyasha even after she realized that no matter how much time came to pass, he would still be in love with Kikyo. I mean, that takes a lot; to accept that and still be strong enough to continue loving someone….**

***Clears throat* so I guess you could say I respect her. Might not like her, but I respect her.**

**Having said that…**

**I, against my better judgment to pair her with Koga….w****ill keep her paired with Inuyasha. Or whatever.**

***Deep breath* NEXT! ****I just wanted to quickly note that the setting of this story is Modern-isk London. I**** know, I know. _"LONDON? But they're supposed to be in JAPAN!" _**

**Well you see… I don't care. I like the thought of Sesskik taking long walks in the rural country side of England much more than gazing out of a tall building in Tokyo. *Le shrug* But that's just me… I like London; I also like the rain that London seems to hold. So… I win. *does super crazy winners dance***

**Another thing that I wanted to explain before letting you all get on with reading my darling story is that I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would have made sure that Kikyo had not died but had in fact been saved by the Shikon No Tama, and rather than try to stay with Inuyasha gone off with Sesshomaru! And that rather than try to steal inuyasha's life she focuses on the full Yokai brother….. BECAUSE AS MUCH AS I LIKE THE THOUGHT OFD INUKIK SESSKIK IS BETTER IN MY MIND….**

**And lastly, I apologize if any behavior in is not how the Characters would other wise act… creativity and such. So… yeah.**

**._. So if I haven't already scared you guys away… without further a due… my story.**

**I hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 1: Omiai**

Kagome could feel the tension seeping out of her sister, as she was fitted into her wedding dress. It had already been little more than three months since their parents had informed them of the Omiai Kikyo was being involved in. At first, Kikyo had been quite calm in accepting that this was what her traditional parents thought to be best for her. But now, it seemed that the knowledge of her freedom had finally impacted Kikyo. However, in truth the 'Miko', as both sisters were by birth, gave very little thought her own impending Omiai, her stress was instead being regarded due to a completely different matter. Something she did not think her sister would be able to guess. She quickly sent a silent prayer to Kami that she was right. However she also knew that she would not be able to keep the secret from Kagome for much longer.

"Kikyo? Kikyo?" Kagome tried to bring her twin back from the depths of her thoughts. "Kikyo!" Kagome shouted, physically shaking her other half, causing Kikyo to blink rapidly at her younger sister. "Are you okay?" Kagome sighed, holding her sisters arms firmly. "It's your Omiai isn't it? It's not going to be as bad as you think… I mean," Kagome smiled some giving Kikyo's arms a quick squeeze. "Theres not much of a chance for Sesshomaru to be anything like Inuyasha" At the sound of saying her fiances name, Kagome blushed deeply, fidgting with the hem of her dress.

Kikyo couldn't help but smile. Her sisters' fiance, as a result of her own Omiai, was quite immature.

_'Hell, he's more than just a little immature… He's nothing more than a child, living off his father's money.'_ Kikyo withheld a growl as she thought about her dear younger twin being married to such a man. Instead she sighed, she had seen the way Inuyasha had doted on Kagome. He had fallen for her hard, and fast. Slightly faster than even Kagome had been comfortable with, but she quickly came to return his feelings. She was very excited about the upcoming wedding.

"Kagome, no I have accepted the arrangement Papa has made. I still have few reservations on how I have needed up engaged to you're soon to be brother-in-law. But I havce no quralms." Kikyo turned slightly, looking at her self from the side in an oversized mirror as Kagome retreated into the fitting room to remove the dress.

The threat of tears stung the edges of Kikyos eyes as she placed a hand over her flat stomach. The incident had only happened a little over two months ago, the night she had leanred of the arranged had been the stupidest thing Kikyo had done since she time in highschool when she had been suspended for starting the largest fight the school had seen in years.

She remembered the night as though it had only happened moments before, rather then weeks.

_~Flash Back~_

_"__Another burbon?" The bars keep asked passively. She had seen Kikyo's type many times before, angry at the world needing some type of distraction. She did not care much; as long as they had the money she would pour them a drink. Much as she did now when she received a slight nod from the woman sitting at the counter. _

_Kikyo was finally starting to feel numb. The moment the bars keep placed the drink down; she swallowed more then half its contents. She knew she was well beyond herpoint of no return. However, she just kept at it. Several men had begun to watch her hungrily as she continued to down the drink. Many of them were lowly demons, iching to satisfy their needs. _

_T__he aura that Kikyo gave off however, kept them from approahing her. It did not however, stop a much more powerful demon stilling close by, also past his returning point, from sitting down next to her, glaring death at the other males in the bar._

_"__You know, you're being very reckless." His voice, though cold and void of any hint that he was as drunk as Kikyo, caused her to tense up. Her breathing hitched in her throat as she glanced at him, she knew instantly he was a demon of higher class. She was mesmerized by his golden eyes._

_"__Perhaps I wish to be reckless for once…" Though he did not show it, the melodious sound of her sing-song sweet voice caused something similar to what he had done to her, in him as well as the other males that were close enough to hear the sound. And that was all the two needed. _

_Somehow they had ended up back at his loft, kissing feverishly. Slewing eachothers clothing through the apartment as the two, clumisly made their way to the bedroom in heated, unintelligable passion unaware of the consequence their drunken actions would cause._

_{-:-}_

_Kikyo woke with a start as she felt the warmth of an arm wrap firmly around her exposed body. Her first thought was to move further into the warmth that greatly invited her. Instead, she carefully began to slide out of the hold she was in. Her head throbbed from the previous nights extremities, though she ignored it. She casted a glance at the demon still lying on the bed, seemingly not to have noticed the lack of her presence. She deemed him extremely handsome, it was easy to see why, in her drunken state she had agreed, perhaps even insisted, that they continue to his loft. _

_She exhaled quietly, not realizing that she had even been holding in a breath. She had to forcibly stop herself from reaching out to run a hand through the Demons silvery hair. Quietly, Kikyo gathered her clothes before something inside of her told her to stay in the warm bed and wake till the demon told her to leave. That was not Kikyo, she knew better then to do something so stupid, well stupider. She hurried from the room, tiptoeing her way into the from room of the flat before daring to cloth her body._

_She glanced around the loft as she pulled her dress from the previous night back on. It was clean, organized, and very modern. She felt very comfortable in the space. Though most of the furniture was white, crisp and clean, what took her by surprise was a large toy box that sat in the corner of the living area. Guilt filled Kikyo, as though what she had done the night before was not bad enough._

_ '**Kami... please let him not also be married...**" _

_She could not stand to think that she could be the cause of a divorce. Without any hesitation, Kikyo pulled her shoes on as they laid cluttering the floor infront of the door. Then, not even daring to look back, Kikyo left the flat. She was disgusted with herself, utterly livid that she had been so stupid. Her only hope was that they had been thinking straight enough to use protection, though somewhere deep within Kikyo's mind she knew that was a lost hope._

_~End Flash back~_

In one quick moment, Kikyo grabbed the door of the fitting room and ran inside, tightly hugging her half naked sister, silent sobs rattling in her chest.

Kagome was at a loss of how to handle her sisters' break down she carefully returned the hug, cooing Kikyo to calm down so she could tell her what was causing her to cry. She continued this action for quite some time, shooing away one of the shops workers who had tried to enter the fitting room to take the dress from Kagome. After what seemed like forever to Kagome, Kikyo finally settled into soft sniffling. She was seated in a chair, sipping a glass of water, as her sister gently wiped the tear stains from her face. It was an odd moment for the twins. Kikyo was not use to being the one that had to be taking care of. Being the older twin, even if only by a few moments, Kikyo prided herself on the motherly instincts and protective behavior she had toward her younger sister. While on the other spectrum Kagome was use to being babied. She was also very shy compared to her sister, as well as much more impatient. However, seeing her sister in tears, broke her child-like heart. It caused Kagome to find the patience she decided would be needed for the current situation.

"Take your time Kikyo... I wont go anywhere."

Kikyo relaxed considerably when her sister said this. She had been trying for several minutes to tell Kagome what had happened. What she had found out about her current predicament. She simply could not find the words.

"Kagome... I've done something terrible.. and stupid." An on slaughter of new tears rolled off the Miko's cheeks. It was unnerving for both sisters. Kikyo cursed herself mentally, she felt weak in the moment. It was unlike her to tear this much.

Even at her mothers funeral Kikyo had only shed a single tear. Later, when she was alone in her room, she had silently sobbed. She hated when people saw her as weak. Kagome knew this very well. She felt awkward as she held her sister again, not daring to say a word for fear of setting Kikyo off into an even scarier mood.

Slowly, Kikyo regained her composure. She held onto Kagomes hand tightly.

"Do you remember the night father told me of my Omiai?" Her words were slow, calculated. She was picking them out carefully, avoiding trigger words that might send her into another degrading fit of tears.

Kagome nodded, thinking it best to hold her tongue.

"... After dinner, while I was on my way back to my flat... I stopped by a pub." Kikyo took a deep shaky breath, tears once more forming in her glossy golden brown eyes. "I did not mean to drink so much... but one drink led to another... and be fore long I was too far gone."

Kagome nodded again. She knew how Kikyo could get when she started drinking. She always felt the need for company, which often meant Kagome staying up all night to make sure her sister did not hurt herself.

"... there was a Demon. He was drinking as well, he was really.. /Really/ handsome."

Kagomes eyes widened some. "Kikyo... he didn't... Did he take advantage of you?" Kagome knew that her sister had an unhealthy hate for lowly demons that liked to pray upon humans.

Kikyo shook her head vigorously. "No. Of course not... The thing is... We did sleep together..." Kikyo's lip trembled slightly. "It was amazing... but..." She sobbed. "I went to my doctors last week... Kagome... I'm pregnant."

Kagome stared blankly for a moment. Then, suddenly she erupted into a half scream, half cheering yell.

{-:-}

Kikyo studied her sister closely, she had taking her younger twin to lunch and had quickly explained to her the details of her days from the moment she had found out about her out of wedlock pregnancy, to that days realization of needing to inform her sister of the events. Surprisingly, Kagome was taking the news well. She had even gone so far as to 'ooh' and 'aww' when kikyo described the encounter with the father of her unborn child.

"So.. 8 weeks."

Kikyo nodded, she felt terrible that she had not told her sister sooner.

"You know.. you should really track the guy down and tell him." Kagome sipped a milkshake. Kikyo knew that this would be the fair thing to do, but her pride refused to let her.

"I can't"

Kagome frowned. "Why? Kikyo this could be your way out of the Omiai"

She knew her sister was right. Deep down, Kikyo had no desire to accept the Omiai, but once again her pride won out.

"Kagome you don't understand... I can't do that. Father would be furious.. I just have to suck it up. Go to the meeting today, and tell my fiancé. If he choses against continuing the Omiai then that's fine. /Then/ I will go and inform the father.

{-:-} {-:-} {-:-}

**{MissFioLee's Kitty Corner}**

**Well hey there.**

**Welcome to my Corner.**

** This is my second uploaded fanfic. I've been really into reading Sesskik fanfics lately, but almost all the one shots I've read have kikyo already being a mother to Sesshomarus child... So I thought "Miss FioLee. You know you wanna write a story about Sesskik. So do it baby." So I did. I hope you all liked it if not then please do not proceed to the chapter. Please instead journey onto another story that you may enjoy.**

**If you did like it, or have some sort of criticism that you think will be vital to the making of this story... please leave me a review telling me what you thought! **

**Please... I love reviews... they feed me... They make me want to write more for you wonderful people!**

**See you all in chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ah… Hello all. I see that many of you have been fretting over me updating. Um… well you see a lot has happened in the past few weeks and each time I go to type the rest of the chapter I get side tracked with an anime or with Manga…

-.- my excuse is valid but pathetic. I know this.

**PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!**

I tried very hard to stay focused and get the chapter done but it has taken me until now to do so. But I promise- NO- I swear I will update the next chapter sooner than this one was done.

My last little bit of what not before Chapter 2; I apologize for all of the spelling errors from chapter 1. I did not stop to re-read through my work {And I probably won't start doing so either… I'm too lazy for that…} so there were a lot of mess ups. Such as:

**1. All of the Spelling errors.**

**2. She is 8 weeks pregnant the week she meets with her doctor. Therefore it has one been 10 weeks as of this chapter, since she and Sesshy did the nasty… with the sheets and { / ßmy face} ANYWAY! S-so therefore in chapter 1 when it says it has been a little over 3 months and then a little over 2 months… Well it was the latter.**

**3. I don't think I have a third point.. **

Alright now that all the nitty gritty is out of the way and we are refocused on the important parts of everything we can get back to the main point of this Chapter. The Omiai meeting! Enjoy my lovies.

Chapter 2- A Chance Meeting

She was late.

It caused her to be furious. She seethed venomously as she tried to hail a cab from her place of employment.

'Damn you Naraku. As if it weren't bad enough being called into work last night, why of all days did you have to call me into the office!?' Kikyo ran a hand through her hair as she waited for a cab to stop for her, her free hand drifted its way down to her stomach. He had known. In some strange twisted way that was disgustingly Naraku, he had known that she was pregnant. That fact irritated her further.

There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that she should phone Kagome with her reasoning for being late, however stubbornness that ran in both sisters kept her from doing so. Instead she stood at the corner trying to flag a cab down as the decent weather she had woken to turn to a sudden rain storm.

_'What a day… Kami please let things go easy from here…' _The nagging voice returned her prayer with the doubts she knew echoed in her heart; this was only the beginning of a very long and irritating day, which had begun one week ago when the Omiai meeting had been canceled. She had in a foul mood since that day.

{~:~}

Hiro watched the clock nervously. 15 minutes late, that was not so bad. Traffic. It was definitely due to the traffic. Or perhaps her employer had called her in. Yes work. Work and traffic. That had to be it. There was simply no way his golden child would ever think about skipping out on something she knew was very important to her Father.

_Oh Kami… Would my daughter shame me so? No! of Course not. What is the matter with me!? Get a hold of yourself, Hiro, Kikyo is a good child, she had worried so when she had found out the meeting had to be postponed. Come now Hiro you are simply obsessing. Now if it were Shouta…_

Hiro glanced at his youngest child; the boy was sitting in a corner of the room ignoring everyone as he played some new confangled videogame his eldest sister had given him for his birthday. This inattentive behavior caused Mr. Higurashi to fidget even further as the family across the table simply sipped their tea.

{~:~}

Shouta glanced around the room. He could see perfectly well that things were not going as planned, and that suited him just fine. Though he would never bring himself to admit it, the thought of two of his older sisters at one time depressed the youth.

_Not that anyone even cares what I think…_

The thought caught Shouta by surprise. Of course someone cared, the boy mental chastised himself for thinking such thoughts.

_Kikyo cares. Kaede cares. Kagome would care too if I told her. _

He looked up at his sister, Kagome sat happily next to Inuyasha, holding his hand as though there weren't a care in the world. No there was no way he would tell her. He reasoned with himself that it would take away her happy look. So instead he stayed in his corner to cause his father to fret.

{~:~}

Sayuri watched as her husband began to crack. She tried her best to keep up a lively conversation with the group. But each time she would try to involve the Inu who would take her eldest step-daughters hand, she would be met with a silencing ice glare. And each time she was met with that glare, her husband would fret all the more. She reasoned that instead of trying to continue this rouse she would let the silence continue its awkwardness.

"Is it normal for your daughter to be so late?" The cold monotone words shattered the silence that had only lasted minutes.

"Uh… Well no. No Kikyo is very particular on being on time. There must have been something that kept her." Sayuri looked to her husband for support. He, unfortunately, was too far gone from embarrassment to say anything helpful.

"Hm. Clearly that is not the case here. If it had been she would have at least phoned one of you would she not?" Again the Inu pierced Sayuri with his icy glare. She was frozen in place; mouth gaped completely unable to say any sort of reprieve.

Once more the group was set in an agonizing silence; the only sound was the rain beating against the window.

"I will wait no longer. This was clearly a waste of my time." Sesshomaru stood, taking up his coat, he gestured to the young girl that had been sitting on his father's lap. "Come Rin, we're leaving" The girl did not hesitate to follow the Inu toward the door.

It was in those last few moments, the small time it took for the Inu and his human child to gather their things and walk the short distance to the door; the power went out in the hotel. A large crash of thunder rang through the room just seconds before the group was enveloped in darkness. Rin was in tears in a matter of minutes, much to Sesshomaru's irritation. He still felt clumsy when he saw her this way.

Both Sayuri and Izayoi tried to settle the girl as staff from the hotel brought the group candles as a make-shift form of light. The two women cooed the child, singing soft lullaby's as they took turns rocking the small girl in their arms. Sesshomaru, if for nothing else, appreciated the gentleness his step-mother had always offered the human child; it had been Izayoi who had made the transition of bachelor to single parent that much easier for him. As a demon—_No, as a man, where would I be if she had not showed me that I needed to keep my temper with the child…_ Sesshomaru sighed, holding his hand out to Rin.

"Let's go home Rin."

The young girl looked up at the only father she had ever known with tear stained cheeks, she gave the man a toothy smile. The innocence that protruded from Rin brought forth a very small smile to the normally emotionless demon. She peeled herself from the two mothers, given both a happy smile before taking Sesshomaru's hand.

"I am truly sorry Mr. Tashio… Sorry for wasting your time…" Hiro bowed his head, it was quite apparent he was still cracking due to the sudden turn of negative events.

"Worry not. Father, Izayoi, I shall see you next week for dinner." Sesshomaru opened the door and gestured Rin to go ahead of him. The child grinned and ran ahead, singing about getting to push the button to the elevator. Sesshomaru shook his head and followed her out, keeping an easy pace with her so as to not lose sight of her in the dimly lit hall as the emergency lights began to flicker on.

Rin bounced as she waited for Sesshomaru to catch up to her at the elevator. Sesshomaru almost smiled at her when he saw how excited she was. Almost, however that was not the Inu's manner whilst in the public. Instead his eyes softened slightly.

"Rin I do not believe the elevator shall work with the power being off." Just as his monotone words were spoken, the soft hum of a generator brought most of the lights back on and caused the emergency bulbs to shut themselves back off. Rin looked up at her adoptive father and grinned even more, clearly thinking that the power was back.

However, just as Rin went to push the button a small voice called out from inside the elevator.

"H-hello? Is someone there? P-please, I'm trapped in the elevator. Hello?" A soft musical voiced called out to them. Rin stared at the button where her hand lingered; convinced the voice was coming from it.

"Papa, there's a lady in the button!" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with large doe eyes. His weaknesses, when it came to the child, were those eyes and her incessant need to call him 'Papa'. These gestures caused the demons icy heart to thaw long enough to want to give the child anything that would make her cease the actions.

"Rin, she is in the elevator not inside the button." The proud Inu ruffled the child's hair as he got down on his knees. "Woman? I am going to open the elevator doors on this side. But I will need you to do the same on you end. Understand me?" His words were met with silence. What was a matter of seconds for Sesshomaru turned in to what felt like hours for Rin. A full 30 seconds had passed before the voice spoke again.

"I can try… Please do not… Think ill of me if I… Cannot comply fully." The woman's voice strained on the last few words, Sesshomaru guessed she had already begun to pry the doors open. He simply rolled his eyes as he easily opened the elevator doors on his part. He froze in place as he caught sight of the woman in the elevator struggle to get the doors to stay open on her side. Just as she managed to get her shoulder in the small space to push the damned thing further, her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

"… You…"

Kikyo could not help but shrink back into the evaluator, causing the doors to slide shut once more. Her arms instinctively crossed over her growing stomach.

_Why... why is this man here... Oh Kami please give me strength to face him._

**_~Miss FioLee's Kitty Corner~_**

**Well everyone thank you all so much for being patient-ish... I really hope that this chapter does not seem to all over the place, so many thoughts raced through my mind as I set out to finish it that I was a little distraught... I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. As always I love to hear from you guys, mostly because its the reviews that keep me wanting to write the chapters! so please REVIEW!**


End file.
